To Be With You
by Saroya
Summary: [yaoi, shounen-ai, AU] Jounouchi has always hated Seto Kaiba with a fiery passion. Maybe a little too passionately, since one night he experiences quiet an "interesting" dream about the CEO. What do you do when you seem to be falling for the one you thoug


Title: To Be With You

Author: Saroya

Rating: R for language and lemon.

Pairings: SetoXJou

Warning: This is yaoi. That means, BOY SEX. If that scares you, insults you or makes you want to go hang yourself, I pity you and advise you go back to the menu and choose a different story to read. Flames will be seen…and then ignored. Simple as that. They won't make me change my story. If you're still reading this you're far more patient than I am. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"S…Seto…!" The moan slipped out of the blonde's partially opened lips as waves of pleasure coursed through his glistening body. He managed to crack open his eyes slightly and found himself face to face with two deep, ocean blue pools.

"What, Puppy?" The brunette's silky-smooth voice called to him. "What is it?" Jou could feel the CEO's tongue flicking over the soft skin of his throat and his hands gently caressing the blonde's muscular chest. They were so close together he could feel Seto's breathing coming out in even, calm breaths. He had no idea how the brunette could remain so in control through this.

"Please…just take me!" he cried, arching his back involuntarily as the other's hand began to work their magic on him again. "Gods…no more teasing!" Seto's deep chuckle shook both their bodies.

"And you said I couldn't get you to beg for me," he growled softly, nipping at the blonde's collarbone. "Why are you in such a hurry? I'm having fun watching you squirm…"

"You sick, cold bastard!" he whined, still moaning at the gentle bites that the brunette above him was applying to his neck.

"Your insults don't work when you're moaning through half of it, Jou," he laughed again. "But if you want it that badly, fine." The CEO of KaibaCorp carefully raised himself up, bringing Jou's legs over his shoulders. He gently moved a piece of golden hair out of the other's eyes, locking eyes with his soon-to-be lover. "You ready?" The blonde hastily nodded and the brunette began pushing in.

"Oh…oh gods…_Seto_!"

Katsuya Jonouchi shot up in bed, body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and breath coming out in short, panicking pants. A foot away on his nightstand, his alarm began to sound in annoyingly out of tune beeps, accompanied by fuzzy static and a far-off sounding radio voice.

"What…the hell?!" he gasped, feeling his heart pounding. The blonde stared at his sheets. Now that wasn't a normal dream. 'Lessee if I can remember…there was me….and Kaiba….and then…," He froze, staring at the blank wall across from him. Faster than a speeding bullet he charged into the bathroom connected to his room, leaping into the shower, still in his boxers and t-shirt, quickly dousing himself in ice-cold water.

"Jou…? Jou…? _Jou_!!!" Anzu knocked her distant friend on the skull, stomping her high-heeled feet on the ground. The blonde quickly snapped back into reality, gazing around the vast cafeteria. Anzu sat across from him with Ryou beside her. Honda and Yuugi sat on either side of him.

"Huh? What were you saying?" Jou asked blankly, idly twirling his chopstick. The brunette girl began to go off on a rant about how much school lunch cost and he soon found himself looking off in other directions. The brown-eyed gaze fell upon a certain table all the way across the room. It was completely vacant except for on person- the oh-so proud Seto Kaiba.

The tall, brunette boy sat, barely touching the food in front of him, while reading some book which probably had zero pictures in it. As Jou watched, the boy carelessly pushed some of his chocolate locks behind of his ears and out of his eyes, completely fixated on his reading.

"Hmmmmmm." Jou peered to the side to find Honda inches away from his face, looking in the same direction as him.

"Wh-what're you…" he began.

"Tryin' to figure out what you're drooling at!" His friend laughed, still peering across the room. The blonde boy laughed nervously with his friend, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Does no one care about how this stupid school is draining my cash?!" Anzu snapped, glaring at her two male friends.

"Not at all," they both responded at once, giving her blank stares. She slumped in her seat, giving up her hope to get her point across.

"You're such an idiot," a cold voice said from behind Jou. The boy's head shot up and met the icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba, who smirked down at him.

"What the hell?!" Jou exclaimed, jumping in his chair, feeling a light blush on his cheeks. "Don't frickin' sneak up on me like that, jerk!" Seto gave a deep chuckle.

"But watching you squirm is so much fun," he said sadistically. The blonde froze in his chair.

_"I'm having fun watching you squirm…"_

"_Oh…Seto!"_

Memories of his dream came flashing back into his mind and his face turned the color of a tomato.

"Umn…Jou, are you feeling okay?" Yuugi's small voice interrupting his very un-PG rated thoughts. He shook the scene from his mind and grinned down at his short friend.

"Oh yea I'm fine!" he laughed, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "_Some people_ just get on my nerves," he barked, looking over at Seto, but discovered that the brunette boy was gone.

"Kaiba left like ten minutes ago, Jou," Honda chuckled. "We tried knocking on that thick skull of yours a few times, but after that didn't work we let you sit like that for a while." The blonde crossed his arms and growled at his pointy-haired friend, who merely gave a dumb grin back.

During his last class of the day, Jou once again found himself spending the whole time staring at the blue eyed CEO who sat a few seats in front of him. He was finding it strangely fascinating to watch the other boy stare attentively at the board, copying down the notes the teacher was making. Seto was such a good student- so smart and well-behaved and dutiful and cute…

Wait! _What_?! Jou crossed his eyes. Did he just call Seto _cute_?! No, couldn't be. He would _never_ call that arrogant, egotistic, annoying, cold asshole cute! He would never call a guy cute, either. Nah, Jou wasn't like that! He nodded confidently to himself.

Then again…he _did_ have a sex dream that involved a guy. And it was damn hot- all day it was the one thing on his mind. Well, that and Seto. All day he couldn't take his eyes off of the brunette boy. He'd always known Seto was dead-sexy, and a few times caught himself being jealous over the attention the girls at school gave the CEO. They were always giving him love letters and following him around, giggling like crazy. Then again, they weren't after Seto, they wanted his looks, his money and probably his sex. No one had probably liked him for just being him before.

Jou couldn't believe it but he found himself pitying the boy. At least Jou had Yuugi and the others, but Seto didn't have a single real friend. But it wasn't as if he _tried_. He was a royal ass to everyone, including Jou and his friends, who at least made an attempt to be friends with the snotty CEO. But then again, maybe he didn't trust anyone 'cause everyone he'd known had only liked him for his money? That was possible too.

The school bell rang, interrupting his slightly obsessive thoughts, and Jou hastily gathered his books and papers, shoving them into his backpack as he stood up. He exited the classroom quickly, hurrying to meet Yuugi and the others outside the school. Just as he was entered the hallway, he ran right smack into someone who was heading back in the other direction. The person landed on top of him, papers falling into Jou's face.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass!" the person growled at him. The blonde moved the paper from in front of his eyes and found none other than Seto Kaiba on top of him- you could even say he was straddling Jou. For the second time that day, Jou completely froze over, staring into the deep blue eyes of the cold CEO.

"Uh…umn…sorry," he mumbled incoherently, trying desperately to hide his beet red face. The brunette stood up in a huff, bending over to pick up the papers that lay around the frozen blonde. It was when Seto reached across his lap to grab a paper that Jou finally came back to reality. "No! I'll get that one!" he squeaked, hands shaking as he snatched up the paper, holding it out to the other boy, not looking at him.

Seto looked him over suspiciously. "Have you gone completely nuts now?" he muttered. "You're acting stupider than usual." Despite his crimson face, Jou couldn't let Seto get away with that. He leapt to his feet, glaring at the brunette.

"What the fuck is your problem?! I said I was sorry so why the hell do you gotta say stuff like that?!" the blonde yelled at him. Without thinking, he shoved the boy out of his way and went running past him and out of the school.

As he walked out the doors, he saw Yuugi and the others standing out in the front, and quickly turned off to the side, making a run for the side of the school. Finding a safe, secluded spot, Jou sank to the ground, leaning on the brick wall. Hot tears stung at his eyes, threatening to fall, but the blonde refused to let them- crying would being admitting that he let Seto Kaiba get to him. Never before had the CEO's words hurt so much- before he'd just brush them off or get pissed off and threaten to pummel the brunette. The whole sex dream had sent Jou's emotions on a giant rollercoaster all day.

Finally getting his waterworks under control, he got to his feet and walked around the school. The only one left was his short, tri-color haired friend, Yuugi Motou. "Hey, Yuugi!" Jou called with a fake smile, which the other boy's purple eyes saw right through.

"Have you been crying, Jou?" the small boy asked, concern shining in his eyes. The blonde gave another fake happy smile.

"Of course not!"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying! I'm f-"

"Bullshit!" The brown-eyed boy sighed and Yuugi glared at him, hands on his hips. "Just tell me what's wrong. We're best friends, I won't tell anyone."

"Well if you put it that way," he looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then pulled his little friend back around to the side of the school where he'd just been. "You see, last night I had a really hot sex dream." He looked at Yuugi nervously, who merely stared blankly back.

"So?" the boy replied. "Don't tell me that was your first?"

"Of course not! It's just…" he trailed off. The smaller boy's eyes shone with understanding.

"It was with a guy, wasn't it?!" he squealed. Jou nearly jumped two feet in the air.

"H-how did you know?!" the blonde snapped.

"Well, sex dreams are normal, so it had to be something 'special', ya'know?" He giggled madly. "Besides, I know what it's like to be confused about stuff like that." Jou smiled- only a little while ago Yuugi had come to him with a similar problem, his love for Yami. All had turned out well in that, they'd been together ever since. The blonde was thankful that it was Yuugi he was talking to about this- Honda would probably freak and he'd never been that close to Ryou- though the albino was also in a relationship with his yami.

"So," Yuugi finally continued. "Who was it?!" He watched Jou anxiously.

"Huh?" the boy answered dumbly. "Who was who?"

The spiky haired boy rolled his eyes. "Who were you _with_?!"

"Oh! Well…umn…" The blonde began to blush furiously.

The shorter boy crossed his eyes. "Me?"

"No!"

"Honda?"

"Oh, gawd, no."

He crossed his eyes again. "Ryou?"

"No!"

Yuugi's eyes narrowed even more as he tried to think. Suddenly they widened. "_Kaiba_?!"

Jou took a slow step back, a bright blush beginning to spread over his cheeks. "Umn…well," he mumbled, eyes darting around, trying not to meet the eyes of his friend.

"Oh my gawd, it _is_ Kaiba, isn't it?!" Yuugi persisted. "You had a sex dream where you were with Kaiba, and now you're questioning your sexuality, which explains all you're weird behavior today!" The blonde looked at him skeptically. "Oh please, you don't completely freeze for ten minutes just because he 'surprised' you!" He giggled again.

Jou growled, ashamed of being saw through so easily. "Okay, so what if it was Kaiba? It means nothing! It was just a frickin' dream!" He barked. Yuugi narrowed his violet eyes.

"Or was it?" he mused. "What is it wasn't just a dream? Maybe your subconscious was trying to tell you something? Honestly, haven't you noticed how sexy he is?" Jou felt something ping inside of him.

"You…find him sexy?" he asked quietly. His short friend burst out laughing.

"Look at you! Now you're acting jealous! Just admit that you _might_ have a crush on him or something!"

"Now you're makin' me sound like a fucking schoolgirl!" The blonde snapped angrily. "I'm not a girl! I am not gay! Don't you dare think for a second that I'm gay!" Yuugi's smile faded, his eyes narrowing angrily and his lips falling into a scowl.

"What're you trying to say, Jou? Is there something wrong with being gay?" he growled, eyes flashing. "Do you have a _problem_ with gay people?" Jou immediately felt horrible. His eyes softened.

"No, Yuugi I didn't mean it that way-" He reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. The boy jerked away roughly, tears in his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled at the blonde. "You wanted me to help you right? Well I'm not gonna stand here and be insulted when I'm just trying to help you!" he turned around swiftly. "Until you figure out what you're fricking problem is, don't come near me." Yuugi ran off, tears still streaming out of his eyes.

"_Dammit_!" Jou cursed, kicking the school wall angrily, only to hurt his foot. "Fuck!" he shouted, grabbing his foot, which started to throb painfully. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes too- he'd just hurt his best friend's feelings. And for what? Some stupid dream. Some fucking sex dream that probably meant nothing at all. But Jou had to go and get insulted by Yuugi stating the obvious, just because his pride was hurt.

Feeling lower than dog shit, Jou finally got up the nerve to do just what Yuugi would want him to do. He wasn't doing it for himself- he was sure the dream meant nothing, but unless he went and proved it, his friend would never talk to him again. Taking a deep breath, the blonde began to limp down the road, heading downtown to KaibaCorp. Headquarters, where he'd confront Seto himself.

Saroya's Notes: As someone told me when they read this, "Holy crap! Yuugi cussed!" Please review and tell me whether or not to continue.


End file.
